


Your Loving & Caring Girlfriend, Medusa - A Lovely Day Out

by The_Love_Doctor_PhD



Series: Your Loving & Caring Girlfriend, Medusa [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/M, GFE, L-Bombs, Marriage Proposal, Monster Girl, Multiple Endings, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, girlfriend experience, ice cream date, intimate, loving, protective gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Love_Doctor_PhD/pseuds/The_Love_Doctor_PhD
Summary: A continuation of the previous Medusa audio, today’s script features Medusa and Her Heart taking time to leave their home and experience a wonderful and romantic day together. But what other surprises are in store for our heroine today...
Series: Your Loving & Caring Girlfriend, Medusa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090940





	Your Loving & Caring Girlfriend, Medusa - A Lovely Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Text in *stars* indicates an action or emotion to evoke. Originally formatted for Reddit.
> 
> (Optional) text is just that, optional sound effects or lines that I feel could help add to the audio in some way
> 
> [Bracketed text] like this is me pointing out something directly to the performer.
> 
> Please feel free to add any ad libs, changes, or modifications to the script as you wish. Whatever makes you enjoy yourself making it!

*Audio opens with the sounds of a bustling sidewalk, people walking, light traffic nearby. Medusa and the Listener are walking along together*

*Sighing happily* Oh, My Heart, it feels so good to get out of the house with you! Thank you so much for suggesting we spend the day together.

*Pause*

Yes, Love, I’m fine. The sunglasses are working perfectly for keeping my eyes concealed. And this slightly-too-large sun hat you got as a joke is actually keeping my hair nice and tight. Let’s just hope no one notices it squirming slightly. And the dress, oh, who knew a blind man had such a good eye for fashion, it all comes together perfectly.

*Giggles, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek* Thank you for asking, though. Your concern for me is truly touching.

*Few seconds of ambiance*

*Excited gasp* Oh, darling, an ice cream shop! Oh, how long has it been since we’ve had ice cream together? I think it was right after I came to live with you? Gosh, it’s been so long.

*Playfully begging* Can we get some ice cream, Love? Please? I promise, I won’t turn anyone to stone.

*Giggles, sarcastic* Thank you, My Heart. I promise, I’ll be a good little monster for the rest of the day.

*sound of a shop door bell chiming as they enter*

*to the staff* Hello! We’ll just need a minute to decide, if that’s alright. Thank you!

My, so many flavors. What would you like, Love? I can read to you what they have if you’d like?

*pause*

No, just going to get your usual favorite? Alright. *Scanning the board* So many options. It’s so hard for me to choose…

*Excited, to the staff* Wait, excuse me, does that say ‘Greek Lemon Ice Cream?’ [Feel free to sub in any flavor you want] Really? Could I possibly try some.

*taking a sample from the staff* Thank you.

*sounds of her tasting and enjoying the flavor*

*(Optional) still with the sample stick in her mouth* Mmm, that is delicious! I’ll have one of those, please! And you, Love?

*pause, sound of a cash register chiming for ambience*

Thank you! Here, I’ll hold onto these for us, darling. Let’s find a table.

Ah, here we are. Now, here’s your ice cream, Love.

[These next lines are for those that stuck with the Greek Lemon flavor. Feel free to ad-lib around the lines as you see fit if you subbed in your own!]

*Excited* Mmm, I had no idea they even made this flavor. 

*Sounds of eating/enjoying her ice cream cone*

*Enjoying herself* Mmm! So good! It tastes so much better than the shaved ice we had all those centuries ago. Mmm!

Darling, you need to try this. Here, have a taste.

*Playful* Hey! I said a taste, not the whole thing! *giggling* And which one of us is the real monster here.

*She continues eating her ice cream. However, as she finishes eating it, she starts shaking as if she’s cold*

*talking as if she’s freezing cold* Hmm? Oh, yes darling, I’m fine. Just finishing my ice cream.

*Slightly antagonistic* I mean it, darling, I’m fine. Just a little chilly is all. Must be a draft or something.

*She lets out a cute sneeze*

Okay...maybe it’s not a draft. Maybe I forgot why I haven’t had ice cream in a while. Blame this cold-blooded body of mine. Mmm, but it was worth it though. 

*sounds of shuffling of seats and clothes as the listener moves over to hold her and warm her up*

*Starting to warm up* Mmmm, now it’s really worth it, just to have you holding me close like this. Warming me up. 

*Relaxing into him* Thank you again. That was a wonderful treat. So, where to now, Love? Back home?

No? You want to take me somewhere else? Aww, you spoil me. *Quick kiss*

Alright, let’s go then. Just tell me the way and I’ll guide us.

*Scene transition of the shop door bell chiming again, then fading into sounds of a park. Any ambience you’d like to use to sell the scene, birds chirping, light breeze, other animals nearby, it’s all up to you!*

*Scene opens with Medusa stretching out in the grass, enjoying the sun*

*Content, relaxed* Mmmm, that feels better. How did you know all I needed was a bit of sunbathing to warm me up? *playful giggle*

*Muffled sounds of snakes hissing in her hat*

Alright, yes, you can enjoy the sun too. But stay in the grass, and if you see anyone coming, you get back in the hat immediately. 

*Contented sigh* Mmm, that’s even better. The sun on my skin, the grass beneath me, and you right here beside me. Oh, it’s just wonderful. Don’t you think so, My Heart?

*A little somber* It’s such a shame we can’t do this more often. If I could, I’d sunbathe like this every day.

*Sounds of him rolling in the grass and on top of her*

*Coy* Oh, hello there. Just couldn’t keep away from me could you? *giggles*

Aww, I know that expression. What’s wrong, Love?

*pause as He asks her if everything is alright*

*Touched by his concern* Aww, My Heart, that’s so sweet of you to worry about me. But I promise you, I’m fine. 

*She gives him a kiss*

Today has been so wonderful to spend with you, My Heart. It’s like we’re able to be a real couple today. 

And I know we can’t always do this, as much as I’d want to, but that’s okay. Because I have you. And as long as I do, I’ll always be happy waiting for you to come home to me every day.

*Seductively* Now, come here, and let me show you just how happy you make me.

*She pulls him to her and gives him a passionate kiss, purposefully making a point to make sexy noises and moans*

*Breaking the kiss, Seductively* There. Feel better, Love?

*Suddenly switching back to care-free* Good! That usually works on you. *Giggles*

*The hissing of snakes saying that someone is nearby*

Oops, must have been a bit too loud there. Sorry, Love. Alright, back in the hat you go.

That’s better. Now then, is there anywhere else you’d like to go on this already perfect day? I think we might have overstayed ourselves here a bit.

*pause as he says he has one more place to go*

Alright, Love. One last stop to wrap up today. 

*Another scene transition from the sounds of the park fading out to the sounds of the beach. Sounds of ocean waves and seagulls*

*Scene opens with Medusa and the Listener on a boardwalk, watching the sunset*

*Content sigh* Oh, My Heart, the sunset is so beautiful! So vibrant and colorful. I wish you could see it with me.

*She kisses his cheek* Mmm, today has been just wonderful with you, My Heart. But now I have to ask, why in the world did you take me out today of all days? What’s so special?

*pause for him to explain*

*Confused* I don’t understand. ‘You wanted to make it special?’ What are you planning?

*concerned* Wait, My Heart, are you alright? Is something wrong? Why are you getting down on your knees? Are you hurt-

*sudden shock as she realizes what’s happening*

*gasps* Wait, no, you can’t be! You’re not actually-

*She begins to choke up as he pulls out a ring*

*Getting emotional* Oh Gods, you are, aren’t you?

Are you...My Heart, are you asking me to marry you?

What’s my answer? Yes, you fool, yes! Of course I’ll marry you! Now stand up!

*Giggling with happiness, she peppers him with kisses*

*still high on emotion, giggly* Oh, I love you so much right now, My Heart. I’ve never felt happier. 

*Gives him one more kiss* Now, let me see the ring. I want to put it on as soon as possible. 

*Gasping in excitement* My Heart, it’s beautiful! A pair of snakes coiling together to make a ring, and their eyes! Oh, their ruby eyes are breathtaking. 

It’s perfect, Love, absolutely perfect. Oh, I wish you could see my face right now. I’m putting it on right now. 

Ending 1 - [Normal Edition]

*Squeals* It fits perfectly!

Come here, you! *She kisses him* Thank you...thank you for everything, My Heart. I love you. And with this ring, I promise to be yours, always and forever.

*She continues kissing him, sweetly at first, but it quickly evolves into more passionate making out*

*Breaks the kiss, feeling flustered and horny* Come on, we need to go home right now!

Why? Because, Love, *whispering into his ear, words dripping with lust* I don’t think I can keep my promise if we stay here much longer.

*The Audio Ends*

Ending 2 - [Goddess Edition]

*She puts on the ring, and gasps in a mixture of shock and confusion*

*Slightly panicked* Wh-what in the name of the Gods is this! M-my hand, it looks...normal!

And my arms! *reaching for her hair, speechless* My...my hair! My hair is...it can’t be! It’s real again!

What’s happening? Is this some kind of trick? Oh Gods, what is going on!

*Pause for him to explain the ring*

*Still in shock at her transformation* The ring? The ring changed me back? It made me human again?

*Desperate* Darling, tell me, where did you get this ring! Nothing has ever been able to break this curse, I’ve tried! You need to tell me where it’s from, now!

*brief pause*

*Stunned* Aphrodite? You got this from the goddess, Aphrodite?

*Panicking, concerned* No! Oh nonono. My Heart, you should NOT have done this! The Gods are the ones who did this to me! Why would you go to one of them for this! 

*Angry, protective* They never do anything like this without a price! Tell me, what did she make you pay? Did she force herself onto you? If she so much as touched you, I will find my way up to that harlot on Olympus and rip out her throat!

*pause for him to try to calm her down and explain*

*Slowly calming down* She came to you? After you had already bought the ring? Well, what did she want.

*Stunned* She...she offered you your sight back. In exchange for...me? 

*Getting emotional* And you refused...you said you’d never give me up to them? And then she blessed the ring.

*Sniffling/ crying into his shoulder* Oh darling, you gave up a chance at a normal life all for me!

*She kisses him* Thank you...thank you so much, My Heart. For everything. I love you, with all of my heart! And with this ring, I promise to be by your side, always and forever.

*She continues kissing him, sweetly at first, but it quickly evolves into more passionate making out*

*Breaks the kiss, feeling flustered and horny* Come on, we need to go home right now!

Why? Because, Love, if I’m right, and this ring only works when I have it on *whispering into his ear, words dripping with lust* I don’t think I can keep my promise if we stay here much longer.

*The Audio Ends*


End file.
